


The Mistake

by AriaTaylor



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTaylor/pseuds/AriaTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random short fiction I wrote from a little idea I had and turned it into a short fiction enjoy it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy sighed looking around “where am I?” Adam looked down and shook his head “she really is going to kill you Tommy!” Tommy looked up at him as he rubbed his head “Adam!? What happened?” Adam sat on the couch as he threw a shirt at Tommy “you fucked up Tommy, she caught you too” Tommy sighed sitting up as he started to get frustrated “stop being fucking cryptic” Adam shook his head again “wow you really was blackout drunk last night” Tommy sighed as he picked up his phone seeing a series of abusive texts threatening him “I’m not fucking around now Adam what happened and why is Aria threatening me?” Adam smirked slightly trying to stop himself from screaming “you’re lucky I don’t have my hands around your fucking throat Tommy” Adam paused clearing his throat “you got drunk at the club last night and we lost you, I said to Monty ‘he’s probably back at the bus sleeping it off.’ Just as I’m about to call you Aria calls to tell me she’s landed so I head out to the car my manager has waiting for me and head to pick her up from the airport like I promised I would she flew all the way over here for you to surprise you. I arranged with Monty and the rest of the band to crash on their bus the girls said they would share a bed for night so you could be alone I mean it had been over a month since you had seen each other and I wanted you to have the bus to yourselves so I got back to the bus’s hand over the keys to the guy that come to collect the car I said good bye to Aria and head over to the other bus with Monty when we both heard a girl screaming, Monty looked at me I looked at him then bolted over to the bus I jumped on to see Aria with her hands in some young blond half naked chicks hair I had to drag her off and lock her in my room, what were you thinking!!” Tommy shrugged “how did I get on Monty’s bus?” Adam shook his head as he looked away “Monty had to help security drag your drunk ass over here Aria was actually trying to kill you, do you even care about her you know she’s been hurt before. I trusted you Tommy!” Tommy looked down “I don’t even remember last night Adam, I don’t remember anything after 11pm” Adam looked at him a little worried he could have been drugged “what do you remember?” Tommy shrugged “I remember drinking on stage like always coming off and having a few backstage then getting to the club I was drinking Jack Daniels and then someone gave me a few tequilas and then everything after that is a blur” Adam stood up and walked over to the door “how many times do I have to say this you can’t handle tequila Tommy” Adam stepped off the bus leaving Tommy sat confused on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam looked up the bus not seeing Aria and sighed slightly “Aria honey?” Aria wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at the door “I’m in the bathroom Adam” Adam walked up the bus to the door “Aria I just spoke to him he was just really drunk last night he doesn’t remember anything” Adam stood in silence as he heard something from the bathroom that sounded like glass shattering “Aria what was that? Are you okay?” Aria sank to the floor and started to cry “just leave me alone Adam” Adam shook his head and turned to walk away knowing it was the only way to handle her when he heard more glass shattering he sighed slightly and tried the handle hoping it was open he pushed the door open slowly to see the mirror on the wall was shattered and lots of blood in the sink “OH MY GOD ARIA!” he looked down to see her in tears holding her right hand he noticed the blood and could see bits of glass shimmering in it “what were you thinking” Aria shook her head holding her hand trying to hide it from Adam “I’m sorry Adam, I’m sorry” Adam looked at her shocked “come on get up let me help you” Adam helped her up and looked at her hand more closely “oh Aria what on earth were you thinking? Look at your hand” Adam took Aria down to the kitchen sink “I just, I let it happen again Adam I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him” Adam turned the tap on and put her hand under it “OUCH!” she pulled her hand out of the water as tears formed in her eyes “Aria you have to get the glass out, maybe I should take you to ER” Aria shook her head as she put her hand under the water “I’m not going again Adam!” Adam looked at her concerned “what do you mean again, Aria have you done this before” Aria sighed watching her blood slowly run down the drain “well not this but something else” Adam looked at her upset “what did you do?” Aria watched the blood trying not to look up at Adam “I snapped I just remember being asked lots of questions they found me wondering alone in the woods my legs cut and I was filthy I don’t remember why I did it, what I did I mean I just remember snapping back to reality when someone said Adam Lambert is her emergency contact, I begged the nurses not to tell you” Adam looked at her hurt and confused “why wouldn’t you tell me about that Aria, I thought we trusted each other” Aria sighed as she pulled a big piece of glass from her hand “I didn’t want to bother you I mean you had the tour and the AMA’s kiss had just happened and you had enough going on without my drama” Adam shook his head as he pulled a first aid box out of the cupboard “you should never feel like you can’t tell me something, how bad were the cuts” Aria shrugged “one needed stiches no biggy” Adam shook his head getting the bandages out of the box “stiches Aria, and your only just telling me” he shook his head sighing deeply “it kills me to see you like this” Aria grabbed a paper towel to dry her had “I’m sorry Adam your all I have and I didn’t want you to think I was crazy” Adam pulled Aria into a hug “honey I would never ever think that you have gone through a lot and it’s amazing your still standing but you are and that’s what makes you strong” Aria pulled away from Adam and sighed “I’m sorry Adam, I’m fine now okay, can I have the bandage” Adam rolled his eyes as he unravelled the bandage and started wrapping I around Aria’s right hand tightly “ouch Adam too tight” Adam loosened the bandage slightly “sorry” he sighed as he cut the bandage before tying it off “I’m sorry Adam it’s just hard to go through this again” Adam sighed “yes Aria I know but you can’t keep things from me I can’t take this you need to start talking to me” Aria walked over to the couch and started to sit down then stopped she just looked down at the pull out bed for a moment as tears to fill her eyes “I was going to kill him last night I was actually going to kill him, why does this always happen to me” Aria paused for a minuet “I’m going back home” Adam shook his head “you can’t you will be all alone, look I have 4 days left 3 shows then it’s back home we can stay on this but I’ll make Tommy sleep on the floor on that bus” Aria shook her head “Adam you can’t be seen with me crying constantly everyone will start asking questions” Adam laughed pulling Aria into a hug “do you think I care about that really? All I care about is you and I don’t want you to go back home alone” Aria sighed wiping her eyes “fine, fine I’ll stay but you have to keep him away from me” Adam nodded letting go of Aria “of course I will and you can stay with me in my bed” Aria nodded looking out of the bus windows “it’s so weird to be back here I haven’t been back to the UK since I left” Adam smiled slightly “you never said, why did you leave and so young how did you do it” Aria shrugged “my parents were loaded when they both passed in a car accident I got everything and I used it to run I couldn’t handle the loss the papers all the questions so I run and I found myself at the airport buying a one way plane ticket to America, no one knew so no one could stop me and I never looked back I become a us citizen at 20” Adam nodded as he looked at her “I remember I was waiting for you after the test remember. Wow your parents must have been loaded big time” Aria nodded “yea they were, listen I’m going to go lay down” Adam smiled sympathetically “okay I’m here if you need me, my show is later though you can stay on the bus if you like or come in I’ll let security know who you are” Aria nodded then turned and started walking up the bus to the bedroom “I’ll think about it do you want me to clean the bathroom up?” Adam shook his head as he followed her “you have enough cuts for now I’ll do it” he walked into the bathroom as Aria walked into the bedroom. Aria lay down on the bed and put her phone on the bedside table as the screen lit up she saw a photo of her and Tommy on the lock screen and tears filled her eyes she turned away from the door and started to cry. Adam stood in the bathroom picking up bits of the mirror as he heard Aria crying and sighed “I’ll kill him for this”


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy looked at Adam in the mirror “Adam you can’t stay mad at me forever” Adam ignored Tommy as he picked up his leather pants “you know we have to act like nothing is wrong on stage” Adam looked at Tommy trying to stay calm “good job I’m an actor then isn’t it” Tommy sighed as he picked up his guitar “how is she?” Adam shot him a death stair through the mirror as he pulled his pants up and fastened them “she smashed a mirror with her hand then cried herself to sleep she’s been out for 9 hours how do you think she is, Jackass” Tommy sighed looking down “Adam please I didn’t mean to do this, I don’t even remember doing it. I love her” Adam shook his head slightly “you need to go” Tommy sighed as he turned to leave “please just tell her I’m sorry” Tommy left the room closing the door behind him and walked down the hall way. Adam turned and looked at the door for a moment he sighed as he turned back and looked in the mirror he could feel the anger in the pit of his stomach as he raised his fist and slammed it down on the dresser in front of him “FUCK!” Monty walked into Adams dressing room as Adam hit the dresser “whoa man don’t break your hand too” Adam sighed as he looked up at Monty “I’m fine, better the dresser then Tommy” Monty sighed as Adam started to put his make-up on for the show “you got to talk to him sooner or later you know” Adam looked at Monty through the mirror “I choose later” Monty shook his head and picked up his guitar plucking at the strings while Adam got ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria sat up and looked at the clock on the wall “ugh my head” she paused for a minuet as she looked around “Adam?” when he didn’t answer she turned to pick up her phone and saw a note, she sighed as she picked it up thinking it was from Tommy:

               Aria, gone to the show security know who you are, if you don’t feel like coming in there is a coffee shop down the road. If I                        don’t see you in the show I’ll see you after, Love Adam.

Aria smiled to herself as she got out of bed she pulled her suitcase up onto the bed she opened it up and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black top she sighed and picked up her phone and typed out a text to Adam

              Going to come in and watch it’s been so long since I watched you sing live, I want to stand in the back of the crowd though

Aria picked up her handbag and pulled out a lipstick and eyeliner and smiled thinking about the show as she put her make-up on she got changed and started to walk down the bus then stopped as she reached the kitchen “some shoes would help Aria” Aria headed back up to the bedroom and rooted around in her case finding her black heeled boots in the bottom and her leather jacket “oh yea this will do” she pulled her boots on and walked down the bus, as she pulled on the jacket she looked down to see the driver asleep and smiled opening the door herself not wanting to wake him she waited till the doors closed to make sure no crazy fans didn’t get on it like the one that got in his car and then walked towards the door. Aria put her hand up to push the door open when the security stopped her “no more in now sweetheart” Aria looked up at him confused “Adam sorted it out so I could come in, I’m his friend Aria” he laughed looking at her “no one else is getting in orders from his manager” Aria rolled her eyes “I have a note from Adam I dated Tommy Joe I’m no fan I’m Aria Taylor and I am getting into this show” the security guy shook his head and laughed again “do I need to call the cops or are you going to walk away” Aria stepped closer to him asserting herself “you can call his manager and tell her Aria Taylor wants to see her NOW! Unless you want to lose your job” he looked at her feeling a little uncomfortable and called down the radio for her Aria couldn’t quiet hear what he was saying as she straightened herself up and stepped back a little.

 

Adam stood in his dressing room with Monty and his manager, as he put on the last of his make-up his phone lit up and caught his eye he looked down and smiled “Arias coming to the show” Monty looked over at Adam seeing the huge smile on his face in the mirror “is that wise Adam” he picked up his hat and turned to look at Monty “she would never start something with Tommy here she respects me” Adam looked at his manager as she stood up “excuse me some one is requesting me at the backstage door” Adam smiled as she was leaving “oh and Diana get Aria a good spot her drinks are on me” Diana nodded as she headed out of the dressing room. Adam picked up his phone and text Aria

                 Diana my manager is going to take care of you see you after the show darling xx

Adam put his phone down on the dresser and smiled looking at Monty “show time!”


	5. Chapter 5

Diana walked out of the door as Aria read the text “thank god can you tell this brain dead idiot to let me in” Diana sighed looking down “I’m sorry sweetie Adam changed his mind he said he’s worried you will attack Tommy and he needs Tommy to play” Aria looked at her dumb struck as her moth dropped open “no he left me a note telling me to come see the show” Diana shrugged “look I tried to talk to him but he knows how much you want to hurt Tommy” Aria smirked laughing at her “you have one last chance to let me in Diana or I will get nasty” Diana laughed looking at her “sweet heart you couldn’t touch me because he’s here” she pointed to the security guy stood by the door “oh and how’s your hand” Aria smirked looking down at her phone “ I warned you, you see Diana you have underestimated me and Adam, he text me just before you got out here telling me you would look after me and before you ask that’s how I know your name” Diana looked at Aria her face instantly dropping “cat got your tong now, I suggest you sort me out before I tell Adam about this as he will sack you” Diana sighed looking at her “just don’t tell him okay” Aria shook her head smirking “don’t cross me Diana or I will destroy you” she paused for a moment giving her full eye contact so she knew how serious she was after a moment Diana looked away feeling intimidated “I won’t, follow me” Diana lead Aria into the building “so you want to be in the crowd or backstage?” Aria smiled “crowd but I want to be able to get backstage whenever so I can see Adam between songs” Diana shook her head “he’s changing you will have to wait till after the show” Aria smiled “oh that’s fine I used to help him change” Diana stopped and opened the door beside her she looked up at the security guy “right she gets back here when she wants she doesn’t have a pass its last minuet but someone will pay if she is stopped” he looked at her as she walked through the door followed by Aria “yes Diana.” Diana walked over to the bar as the bar man turned around “what can I help you with Diana” Aria smiled as she could hear the concert in the room behind her “this is Aria a guest of Adam’s she is to have anything she wants on Adam’s tab understood” he nodded and picked up a paper wrist band “here you need to wear this so I know you’re on bands tab” he passed it over to Aria and she smiled putting it on “you can go now Diana, Diana sighed as she walked away. Aria looked back at the guy behind the bar “can you get me a double vodka and coke please” he smiled as he started pouring one “you’re missing the show you know” Aria smiled looking at him “it’s okay I’ve seen it all before” he eyed her up as he put the glass down on the bar “you’re not like the rest of the fans I heard them talking before the show some have followed him across from the US crazy right” Aria smiled and took a drink before answering him “I’m not a fan I’m his friend but I just felt like trading backstage for crowd” she took another drink and smiled as he looked at her “wow so that’s why you’re on band tabs” Aria nodded as she moved her long black hair from her face with her right hand the bar man noticed the bandage as she did “so what happened?” he asked as he pointed to her hand, Aria looked at her hand and smirked “long story but I smashed a mirror with my hand” she finished her drink and smiled “any chance I can get another one please” he smiled and picked up the glass pouring her another drink “what made you smash the mirror?” Aria shrugged “I caught my boyfriend cheating on me last night and while I was looking at myself in the mirror I lost it and well smash” he put the glass down a little shocked “what idiot would cheat on a beautiful girl like you” Aria smiled picking up the glass “a couple of idiots would” she turned and walked to the backstage door “thanks” Aria smiled as she walked through the door and down the hall she stopped outside of Adams dressing room when she saw Diana “when’s he coming off Diana?” Diana stopped and turned to look at her “after this song” Aria smiled raising an eyebrow “great” she walked into the dressing room and sat on the couch waiting for Adam


	6. Chapter 6

Adam walked off stage sighing, as he headed to his dressing room he pulled his jacket off. Adam pushed the door open to his dressing room to see Aria sat on the couch “I thought you changed your mind I didn’t see you out their” Aria smiled and got up walking over to Adams costumes and picked up the jacket for his next set, she walked over to him “I missed the first couple songs but I’ll be out there for the rest” Adam smiled as he threw the other jacket down on the couch and pulled the next one on with Aria’s help “break a leg Adam!” Adam smiled as he left “thanks Aria see you out there” Aria smiled watching Adam leave as she picked up her drink before quickly heading out to the stage area.   
Aria looked up at the stage and instantly smiled seeing Adam on stage singing “he’s amazing isn’t he?” Aria looked to her left seeing to see a tall blond haired girl talking to her “oh yea of course he is” she held out her hand smiling “I’m Alison” Aria smiled taking her hand shaking it “Aria.” Alison smirked “you didn’t need to tell me I recognise you” Aria looked at her a little worried “don’t worry your secrets safe with me, I won’t tell anyone Tommy’s girlfriend is in the crowd” Aria shook her head looking down slightly “ex-girlfriend he cheated on me last night while he was drunk” Alison shook her head “really men these days, I’m here with my girlfriend she’s somewhere at the front” Aria smiled watching Adam strut around on stage “it’s been So long since I’ve seen him lice he really has gotten good” Alison smiled “this is the third show I’ve seen Lucy is obsessed with Adam” Aria laughed taking a drink “yea I used to do the cruise ships with him I went as his personal helper then he did wicked and idol, he’s a great guy” Alison smiled looking at the stage “I can only imagine we met him tonight. This was the show she had no idea about she almost fainted when we went in the VIP line, he told us we were a cute couple. I was going to ask her to marry me but Neil rushed us” Aria smiled looking at her “I’m devising a plan come with me” Aria took Alison’s hand lightly with her right hand and lead her out of the concert area to the backstage door “I’m only aloud to let you pass Aria.” Aria raised her eyebrows looking at him “honey I’ve been Adam’s best friend for years I think I know what I’m aloud to do so move over” he smiled stepping aside “have a fun evening Aria!” Aria smiled as she walked past him and down the hall pulling Alison behind her, Aria saw Adam walking to his dressing room as she ran down the hall “great Adam, I need your help” Adam turned and looked up at Aria as she walked into the dressing room behind him with Alison “don’t ask just listen quick” Adam nodded as Aria grabbed his jacket off then pulled the next one from the rail “this is Alison, her girlfriend loves you and she was going to propose to her girlfriend in front of you at the meet and greet but Neil rushed them out” Alison just smiled as Aria helped Adam get his jacket on “so I was thinking…” Adam rolled his eyes as he cut her off “you’re a hopeless romantic I know what you’re thinking take Alison on stage let her propose” Aria smiled “exactly! So can you” Adam looked at Alison “so how long have you been together with… sorry what’s her name?” Alison looked at Adam and smiled pulling a ring from her pocket “Lucy we have been together 5 years today” Adam smiled sweetly “come with me” Aria and Alison followed Adam to the stage and stood waiting. Tommy looked over to see Adam he waved his hand in a circle motion indicating for them to carry on with the instrumental, Monty looked over seeing the instruction too as Adam smiled and walked on stage as they carried on playing, “Hi guys man don’t we all look beautiful tonight” he smiled as the crowd screamed when the screaming had calmed down he looked out at the crowd “so you all know that I stand for love no matter who you are and tonight I’m going to make two girls dreams come true” Tommy looked over and saw Aria stood with a tall blonde then looked at Adam confused “I have someone back here with and important question for her lover, Alison come over here” Alison hesitated then walked onto the stage, Adam looked down at the crowd as Alison walked on stage and noticed a small brunet haired girl in the front almost pass out “Lucy honey where are you?” the girl in the front row waved at Adam and he smiled “someone get her up here” Adam watched as security helped her to the stage. Alison smiled as Lucy walked over to her “Lucy I believe Alison has something to ask you” Adam handed the mic to Alison and she smiled “Lucy tonight had all been about you it was my gift to you. I love you with all my heart will you marry me” Lucy looked at her as tears of joy rolled down her face “yes, yes a 1000 times yes” Adam took the mic back as Alison put the ring on Lucy’s finger “big round of applause for the happy couple congratulations Alison and Lucy!” Aria smiled and walked on stage to lead them off, they followed her as the crowd cheered, Tommy looked up at Aria trying to see her face but found her looking at the floor to avoid eye contact as she passed him. Aria headed off stage with Alison and Lucy taking them to the green room “you girls wait here while Adam is on stage I’ll go get us something to drink” Alison smiled putting her hand on Arias arm “let me, you made this happen I want to pay” Aria smiled “only if you’re sure” Alison nodded “Lucy you sit down we will be back in a moment” Lucy sat down and stared at the ring on her finger as Aria and Alison headed to the bar. Alison looked up at Aria and smiled “thank you Aria this will stay with us till we die” Aria smiled about to go through the door when she heard Diana “Aria I need a word” Aria rolled her eyes and turned to see Diana “Alison you go get the drinks I’ll wait here” Diana walked over as Alison walked over to the bar “that was a really nice thing to do but you can’t just do that okay” Aria rolled her eyes again looking at Diana “why not they are a cute couple and Neil ruined their chance earlier he’s rude!” Diana shook her head “you can’t just say things like that around Adam you know” Aria laughed looking at her “you really don’t know how close me and Adam are do you Diana?” she paused looking at her “I’ve been with Adam since high school I know the family close so BACK OFF!” Diana shook her head and walked away as Alison come back with a tray of drinks and smiled. Aria walked down the hall in silence leading the way “so what is the plan?” Aria smiled opening the door to the green room for Alison “just wait for the show to finish Adam would love to congratulate you both” Alison smiled as she sat with Lucy and put the drinks down on the table “the guy at the bar said you were drinking double vodka and coke so I got you that” she smiled handing a bottle of cider to Lucy as Aria sat across from them both grabbing the vodka and coke as she sat watching Alison and Lucy link hands, as Alison picked up the bottle of cider she noticed Arias hand was bandaged up “that looks sore” Aria looked down at her hand “oh I smashed a mirror this morning” Alison looked at her a little concerned “because of Tommy?” Aria shrugged as she looked at her “yea but I’m okay now” Lucy looked at them both as Aria took a drink “what happened, you and Tommy are such a cute couple” Aria sighed looking down she started playing with the bandage “he cheated honey let’s not talk about it” Alison looked up to see Aria taking another drink and she smiled sympathetically as Aria looked up “so any way Lucy, nice surprise?” Lucy grinned and looked down at her ring “yes I can’t believe you did this all for me Alison!” Alison smiled as she kissed Lucy “you two make such a cute couple I’m so glad I could make this happen for you” Lucy smiled as she looked at Aria “Alison has brought me nothing but happiness from the day my mum kicked me out for being who I am” Aria smiled sweetly as she took a drink she heard Tommy and the rest of the band in the hallway she looked at the door and saw Tommy he stopped and looked in at her for a moment before she looked away and finished her drink, Tommy walked away when he heard Adam coming behind him, Adam walked into the room and smiled “there’s the happy couple let me have a snap with you both” Lucy looked up still amazed and a little star struck, she couldn’t speak as Alison squeezed her hand to remind her she was there “Adam this means so much to us, I know Lucy would like to thank you but I think she is a little star struck right now” Adam smiled and nodded “don’t worry about it, Aria take my phone I want to tweet a photo with this beautiful couple” Adam held his phone out and Aria took it smiling as Lucy and Alison stood up beside Adam and posed for the photo, Aria took a couple of snaps then put the phone in her pocket “want me to take one for you Lucy?” Alison smiled and gave her phone to Aria, she took a couple of snaps then hand her phone back to her “now I would love to stay and chat girls but we have to leave soon for the next show” Alison smiled “don’t worry about it Adam thank you so much again” Lucy looked at Adam still shocked this was happening “I love you Adam your my idol” Adam smiled and hugged Lucy “thank you I love you too” Adam let go as Aria smiled and handed him his phone back “I’ll take them out and meet you back on the bus” Adam nodded as she walked to the door with Lucy and Alison following, They walked up the halls and out of the stage door to a pack of screaming fans shouting congratulations to them “come this way I’ll get you out down side of bus” Aria walked towards the bus and around the back to a clear exit. Alison pulled Aria into a hug “thank you for making that happen” Aria smiled and hugged her “it’s my pleasure I’m happy for you both have a happy life okay” Lucy smiled and looked at Alison’s hand in hers “of course we will, thank you Aria” Aria watched as they walked down the street hand in hand then got on the bus.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy walked into Adams dressing room, Adam sighed as he saw Tommy in the mirror “what do you want?” Tommy frowned looking down “look I said I’m sorry Adam,” Adam shook his head “if that’s all you want then I’ll see you at rehearsals tomorrow” Tommy looked at Adam through the mirror as he was wiping the eye-liner from his eyes “is Aria staying” Adam looked at Tommy looking him up and down “yes then she is coming home with me why?” he noticed a smile appear on Tommy’s face “stop smiling you’re not getting near her Tommy!” Tommy sighed as he looked at Adam “I love her Adam!” Adam shook his head “you hurt her Tommy after everything she’s been through, how could you” Tommy shrugged as he sat down on the couch “I don’t know Adam, I don’t know what I was thinking and I can’t remember doing it. Adam I love Aria” Adam sighed as he turned to look at Tommy “she won’t believe you she’s been hurt before” Tommy shrugged again as he looked at his hands “I can try if I fight, I show her I love her right” Adam looked at Tommy feeling sorry for him “you can try I guess” Tommy looked as Adam and smiled “thank you” Adam looked at him as he stood up and started to leave “Tommy! Wait for me I can do without a dead guitarist” Tommy looked at him and sighed “yea, yea sorry” he paused thinking for a moment “is she really that mad at me” Adam turned and picked up his jacked then looked at Tommy raising an eyebrow “what do you think she smashed the mirror for, she just snapped” Tommy looked down “I saw the bandage when she come on stage, was it bad?” Adam sighed as he pulled his jacket on “I bandaged it up she wouldn’t go to ER, I need to heck it on the bus…” Adam paused for a minuet “no fans tonight alright” Tommy nodded as he walked out of the dressing room Adam following behind him “so can I come on with you” Adam thought for a minuet “I guess but the first sight of trouble the bus stops and you get back on Monty’s” Tommy stopped as he stood at the stage doors with the rest of the band, Adam looked ad Diana and half smiled “no fans tonight I’m exhausted” Monty sighed a breath of relief “thank goodness” Diana opened the doors and informed security, as Adam walked forward fans started screaming and shouting I love you, as Adam walked to the bus he waved and smiled “hi guys, I love you all” Aria stood at the top of the steps on the bus waiting for Adam he looked at her as he stepped onto the bus “before you say anything I was compromising I won’t do it again” Adam sighed “it’s fine really don’t worry” she looked up seeing Tommy getting on behind Adam “oh hell no Adam what’s he doing here” Adam shook his head as he walked past Aria “he wants to talk just hear him out okay” Aria shook her head and pushed past Adam storming up the bus she slammed the bedroom door shut behind her as Adam turned to Tommy “I told you, she’s pissed BIG time” Tommy sighed and looked at Adam “I’m going to try, Adam I love her” Adam sighed deeply as he sat on the couch “I’m not going to stop you” Tommy walked up the bus to the bedroom and knocked on the door “Aria?” Aria sat behind the door and wiped her eyes “go away!” Tommy shook his head and tried to open the door “please Aria hear me out” Aria put her head in her knees and started to cry again “what can you say Tommy, nothing will make this go away” Tommy looked down hearing her cry, he felt a tear in his eye as he heard her “I can’t say anything to make this better but I can apologise please Aria” Tommy waited for an answer from her as Aria stood up and opened the door with tears pouring down her face “APOLOGISE LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND APOLOGISE!” Tommy looked at her seeing the tears running down her face he could feel one roll down his face as he looked her in the eye “I’m sorry Aria I didn’t mean to hurt you I…” Aria cut him off by smacking him hard on the cheek with her right hand “FUCK!” she sank to the bed and held her hand realising after it was her cut hand as pain shot through it “I didn't know what I was doing and that’s no excuse I’m not making excuses for myself” Aria looked at him as she held her hand “how could you do this to me I loved you…” she paused and looked at the window “I still love you” Tommy walked into the room and sat beside her on the bed “I don’t know I'm sorry” Aria leaned against Tommy for comfort while she cried “I smashed the mirror I couldn't look at myself, I let it happen again, I let myself get hurt again… I hate myself!” Tommy shook his head as he wrapped his arm around her “don’t hate yourself hate me I hurt you I don’t deserve to talk to you again after what I did but I need to say sorry, your worth so much more than me Aria.” Aria turned into Tommy’s arm crying “I can’t hate you Tommy even after this I just can’t” she wiped her eyes and looked down “you made me so happy Tommy!” Tommy wiped his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks “the past three months have been the happiest of my life, I feel like such an idiot for ruining this” Aria shook her head and looked at him “you’re not an idiot Tommy, don’t cry” she wiped away his tears as they rolled down his face still crying herself “you’re crying too Aria” she laughed slightly as Tommy looked down at her and smiled seeing a small smile on her face “your smile is so infectious” Aria blushed looking into Tommy’s eyes “I could never stay mad at you” Tommy smiled as he leaned down and placed his lips on hers in a sweet embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam shook his head watching them as he sighed and sat back down on the couch “no screwing in my bed!” Tommy pulled away from Aria and laughed “stop spying Adam” Aria shook her head looking at Tommy “we should go down their” she stood up and held out her hand to Tommy, Tommy smiled reaching out and taking her hand as he stood up, they walked down the bus hand in hand and smiled looking at Adam. Tommy sat on the couch across from Adam and Aria snuggled in beside him “let me look at your hand honey” Aria put her right hand on the table and sighed as Adam carefully took the bandage off “Aria you really did make a mess of your hand let me get a clean bandage” Tommy looked at her hand curiously “if you smashed the mirror by punching it which is obvious from your knuckles how did you cut your palm so bad?” Aria leaned against Tommy trying to hide her face “I picked up a big piece of the mirror and started clutching my fist around it, that was the first piece you heard drop Adam I let it go” Adam shook his head as he sat back down with a clean bandage and an antiseptic wipe to clean her hand “you should see someone about this I’m worried about you Aria!” he ripped open the packet and looked at her hand “you know this will sting right?” Aria nodded as she held onto Tommy’s hand with her other, Adam wiped over the cuts carefully so they didn’t start bleeding again, Aria took a sharp breath in and moved her hand “hold still!” Tommy looked down as Adam turned her hand over and started to wipe her palm cleaning all the dried blood off, Aria gripped Tommy’s hand tight and murmured under her breath “fuck, fuck, fuck!” Adam shook his head “if you wouldn’t do stupid things like this I wouldn’t have to do this Aria… I feel like I’m scolding a child you should know better” Aria turned her face into Tommy chest and cringed as Adam wiped it again “if I had my way you would be in ER right now Aria” he opened the bandage looking at Tommy as he did “lift your hand so I can put the bandage on” Aria lifted her hand from the table and Adam started to wrap the bandage around her hand “anyway what did you think of Diana?” Aria rolled her eyes as she looked at Adam “she’s okay” Adam tied the bandage off and looked up at her “what’s wrong with this one now?” Aria shrugged “nothing I swear she’s just not my kind of person Adam.” Adam rolled his eyes and looked at her “well I’m going to bed, do you need anything from your bag?” Aria sighed as she looked at Adam “I’ll come get what I need then we can go to bed too” Tommy smiled as Aria stood up “I’ll make the bed” Aria walked up the bus to the bedroom followed by Adam. 

Aria opened up her case and started to root through it for her pyjamas as Adam shut the bedroom door “are you sure about what you’re doing” Aria looked at him a little shocked “what?!” Adam shrugged “I’m worried about you” Aria sighed as she pulled her shorts and a vest from her case “he makes me happy, can’t you be happy for me” Adam rolled his eyes “I’m just worried you’re going to get hurt again and I can’t sit here and watch that, it kills me” Aria shook her head “don’t then I’ll go through it alone, I love him Adam and he makes me happy” Aria walked over to the bedroom door “Aria don’t be mad at me of course I’m happy for you I just don’t want you to get hurt” Aria opened the door and looked at him “you brought him here Adam you knew what was going to happen” she walked out of the bedroom and straight into the bathroom, Tommy looked up hearing a door open and shut “Aria?” Aria leaned against the door and sighed feeling frustrated “just changing Tommy” Adam walked down the bus to the fridge “you alright Adam?” Adam opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water “yea course” Adam turned to look at Tommy who was just pulling on a white t-shirt he took a drink as Tommy pulled his head through the shirt then looked Tommy in the eyes “don’t you ever hurt her again Tommy or I will destroy you!” Tommy looked at Adam a little shocked “what?” Adam smirked looking at him “you heard me, goodnight Tommy” Adam turned and walked up the bus as Aria opened the bathroom door “goodnight honey” Aria pushed past him and rolled her eyes, Adam just sighed as he walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

Tommy looked up at Aria as she put her cloths down by the bed “so I didn’t think the bus was actually this small” Tommy shrugged “its cosy just right for what we need, the other bus is bigger” Aria smiled “do you have any food I haven’t eaten all day” Tommy shook his head smiling “I can make grilled cheese” Aria smiled looking at him “sounds great want some help?” Tommy shook his head “no I’ll do it, you sit down” Aria sat on the bed and watched as Tommy made two grilled cheese sandwiches, “here you go” Aria smiled taking a plate from Tommy “thanks” Tommy sat on the bed with her and smiled “your welcome baby” he took a bite and looked at Aria watching her as she bi into her sandwich admiring her long black hair her beautiful deep blue eyes and her rosy cheeks, Aria looked up at Tommy as she swallowed the food in her mouth “what?” Tommy smiled to himself looking at her “your just so beautiful, I can’t take my eyes off you” Aria blushed looking away making Tommy shake his head “its true baby and you’re even more beautiful when you blush so please don’t hide it from me” Aria looked up at Tommy and smiled “let me eat baby, I can’t eat when your making me blush” Tommy rolled his eyes “okay you win” he took a bite of his grilled cheese as Aria smiled “I love you” she took a bit of her grilled cheese as Tommy looked at her a little shocked as she swallowed she looked up at him confused “what do I have something in my hair?” he shook his head “other than when we were just fighting that’s the first time you said that you love me” Aria looked at him for a moment then realised he was right “don’t make a big deal out of it please” Tommy put his plate aside and moved next to her “Aria I told you how I feel about you, the last three months with you have been the happiest of my life. I hate being away from you, I love you Aria Taylor!” Aria smiled trying not to cry as she looked up at him “I love you too Tommy Joe” he smiled as he moved her hair from her eyes before leaning in and placing his lips on her, he kissed her passionately, Aria smiled as she mover her hand up and run her fingers through his long blond hair she pulled him into the kiss her other hand moving down his chest, Tommy groaned and pulled away “we have to control ourselves Adam said no sex on the bus” Aria smirked as she looked at him “you know I never listen to him” Tommy looked down “I know but this is my job I can’t lose it” Aria nodded and looked away “I know baby” Tommy sat back and looked at Aria trying to change the subject “you should really finish eating” Aria smiled taking a bite of her grilled cheese as Tommy got up from the bed “aren’t you going to finish yours” Tommy shrugged as he put his plate in the sink “I wasn’t really hungry it just smelt nice” Aria laughed as Tommy got a bottle of water out of the fridge “do you want a drink?” Aria nodded “I’ll have water too please” Tommy grabbed a bottle and handed it to her then took her empty plate and put it in the since with his own “that was yummy thank you” Tommy smiled getting into bed beside her as she took a drink “I missed cuddling up to you” Aria smiled and put the bottle down “I missed you Tommy” she smiled as Tommy lay down then snuggled down next to him and placed her hand on his chest, Tommy wrapped his arm around her and held her close as they drifted off to sleep


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy woke up and groaned as he rolled over to see the bed empty “Aria?” Adam walked down the bus from the bedroom and rubbed his head “where’s Aria?” Tommy looked up at him “I thought I was dreaming” Adam shook his head “no she was here” Tommy looked at Adam worried “well where is she?” Adam shrugged “I don’t know her bags still up there, I’ll go ask the driver” Adam walked down the bus as Tommy grabbed his phone to check for messages. Tommy sighed when he saw no messages on his phone and looked up as he heard Adam walking back “he said she got off when we stopped about 10 minutes ago, did something happen last night?” Tommy shook his head “nothing bad, I made grilled cheese we sat I told her how beautiful she was then she told me she loved me for the first time, we started kissing I knew where it was going so I stopped it because of your no sex rule and then we snuggled and fell asleep” Adam sighed “the L word is a big deal to her” Tommy looked at him a little confused “she didn’t make a big deal out of it” Adam sat on the edge of the bed “I wasn’t joking when I told you she’s been hurt before, she has been through a lot in her life Tommy!” Tommy shrugged “she doesn’t talk about it” Adam sighed looking down “her first love she fell hard for him and they seemed so happy but he wasn’t nice he was controlling he yelled a lot and towards the end he started hitting her” Tommy looked at Adam shocked “I never knew” Adam nodded “I know. After months of me begging and fighting for her to get away she caught him cheating it had been going on for a while when she started to leave he threw her down the stairs, she was very lucky to only have a broken arm” Tommy shook his head “how could someone do that to her, I would never hurt her like that” Adam nodded again “I know you wouldn’t but it takes a lot for her to trust someone it’s been over a year now and she’s still not over it” Tommy looked up at Adam “how long?” Adam looked down “a year and 4 months, I still remember the phone call to tell me she was in the hospital unconscious, I’m all she has so I rushed to her side she told everyone she tripped but I saw right through her lies, I had to stop her from going back it was hard Tommy but you where her ray of sunshine in the dark” Tommy looked up at Adam smiling “she means the world to me” Adam smiled “I know, from the minuet I met you I knew you two had to be together and thankfully you met her and the rest well… I’m happy for her she feels safe with you Tommy.” Tommy looked up about to answer as the doors opened “Aria is that you?” Diana walked onto the bus and looked at them both “we have to leave in 5 minutes Adam” Adam shook his head as he looked at her “we aren’t leaving without Aria” Diana sighed “Adam we will be late if we don’t leave” Adam looked at Diana angrily “we can be late I’m not leaving her” Diana shook her head “well one of you better go find her we need to leave” Diana stepped off the bus and rolled her eyes as she walked away. Tommy raised and eye brow “I can see why Aria doesn’t like her” Adam looked at him confused “seriously what am I missing here?” Tommy shook his head “it doesn’t matter I’ll try calling her” Tommy picked up his phone and dialled Aria’s number “its engaged” Adam sighed and stood up “that’s just great, I’ll go get dressed” Adam started to walk up the bus as he heard the doors open “I told you I’m on vacation, no you lost the designs you fix it” Aria put a coffee holder down on the counter and smiled at Tommy and Adam as she argued on the phone “no I am no leaving my vacation early the last time I had a vacation was 3 years ago, look I’m only away for 3 more days” she picked up a coffee and took a sip “I don’t care if she wants to see them in the morning you fucked up you fix it” Adam walked down the bus to Aria trying to work out who she was talking to “yes I have the originals at home but I don’t trust you with them so I’ll tell you what you can do you can call my client explain to her how you fucked up how you lost the designs and tell her I’m out of the country and won’t be back till Monday book her in and email me my appointments for next week” Aria hung up and sighed “I got coffee” Adam looked at her annoyed as she passed him a coffee “you had us both worried” she handed Tommy the other coffee then sat down and snuggled up with him “my assistant woke me I didn’t want to wake you both so I went out for coffee” Tommy smiled drinking his coffee as Adam sat back down on the edge of the bed “what did she do now” Aria looked at Adam and sighed “the dim wit lost all my designs for the new client tomorrow morning… I’m going to have to fire her aren’t I, she can’t be trusted I mean I can’t even go out for coffee” Adam nodded as he took a drink looking at Tommy who looked confused “I mean just last week all I did was go for lunch I was gone 10 minuet’s I get back and she had spilt paint all over my desk ruined my computer my IPad and a few designs one I didn’t have a copy of it took me months to get that one right and poof gone, being a fashion designer is not all it’s cut out to be it’s so stressful” Tommy put his arm around Aria pulling her close “good job I’m here for you then isn’t it I can help relive that stress” Aria giggled putting her hand in Tommy’s linking their fingers “I wouldn’t have it any other way baby” Adam smiled looking at them both then spaced out thinking about the last time Aria was this happy, Aria looked up at Adam “honey you okay?” Adam shook his head a little “oh yea I’m fine, I was just thinking about the last time you were this happy” Aria smiled as the bus set off “that’s because I don’t think I ever was” Tommy kissed the top of Aria’s head “I know I wasn’t” Adam smiled watching them both “I’m so glad you worked it out” Aria smiled and looked at Adam “thank you for bringing us together Adam, he means so much to me” Adam smiled as he stood up “your welcome sweetie, now I’m going to lay down since we still have a few hours till we get their” Adam walked down the bus to his bedroom and got into bed leaving Tommy and Aria alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Aria smiled holding her cup close to her mouth “baby?” Aria Tommy looked down at her as he answered “yea” she turned to look at him as she spoke “do you know how much I love you” Tommy looked at her still a little shocked at how comfortable she was saying it “how much baby?” Aria smiled and kissed Tommy sweetly “to the moon and back Tommy” she smiled and snuggled into Tommy’s chest. Tommy hesitated for a moment then sighed “Aria you know you can tell me anything right” Aria rolled her eyes and sat up looking at Tommy "okay what did he tell you” Tommy looked at her “how did you know?” Aria shook her head “when I say I love you, you look shocked and you’re acting really sympathetically like you know something” Tommy looked down at his hand’s feeling a little bad “he told me he was abusive” Aria shrugged “yea he was” Tommy looked up at her and pulled her back into his arms holding her tight “if you ever feel like you need to talk I’m here to listen” Aria sighed as she snuggled up to Tommy “it was hard very hard he abused me mentally and physically” she paused and put her hand in Tommy’s “he started with the mental abuse telling me no one else would ever love me and that I was worthless and a lot more, then came the swings at first it was just a fight he started yelling at me telling me I couldn’t talk to Adam any more he was trying to isolate me so he had me to himself, I screamed that he can’t stop me and he smacked me that was the start of it, the more I refused to block out Adam the worse he got. Adam is my only family, he’s all I have I wasn’t going to let him take that away from me but I just couldn’t leave Dean I loved him” Tommy squeezed her hand as she paused to remind her he was their “then one day I found him in bed with her, when I turned and walked away he chased me, I started yelling at him and he grabbed a hold of me and said it was my fault I yelled let go of me you disgusting pig and I saw his eyes change and I felt myself falling the next thing I know is Adam and a hospital I was lucky to survive it, I just let myself go and I broke down” Tommy held her close “you got away though your safe now” Aria looked down “the night I went missing I told Adam I snapped but that’s not the truth, I went to see Dean” Tommy looked down at her confused “why would you do that to yourself” Aria shrugged “I wanted to see if he regretted what he did he told me I was nothing more than a punching bag and a fuck to him, I asked him how he could do that to me and he called me a worthless slut then when I tried to walk out he wrapped is hands around my neck and he…” Aria stopped as she started to cry “he raped me then told me that was all I’m good at he said I was a slut, I ran while he was in the bathroom I drove home, I felt broken, empty and abused I loved the car and dropped the keys to the floor and just started to walk I don’t remember much after that, it wasn’t till I was on a hospital ward and I heard one of the nurses say we need to give her a mental evaluation her emergency contact is a Mr Adam Lambert someone needs to call him right away I looked at the nurse and begged them not to call him I told them I’m happy and stable and I just needed the stitches so I could go back to work” Tommy sighed and wiped her eyes “if I ever meet him I swear I will kill him” Aria sighed and snuggled into his chest a few tears still running down her face “he’s not worth it” Tommy shook his head “he almost killed you Aria of course he is, I love you and I won’t ever let anyone hurt you like that” Aria wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks “I love you so much Tommy” he smiled looking at her and wiped her cheek “don’t cry baby, you have me now I’ll keep you safe” Aria smiled “that’s why I’m crying I know you will always protect and love me” she smiled and leaned up to kiss him “Aria I love you” Aria smiled and looked at him “I love you too baby” she kissed him sweetly and smiled as she pulled away, Aria snuggled up to him putting her head in his chest “forever yours Tommy”


End file.
